Aaron and Emily: A Higher Power
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Jack to the rescue again! HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok another teary moment for me when Hotch is telling Dave what happened with Jack. That kid is definitely taking after his father. In this, Emily and Hotch both need someone to lean on and Dave starts his role as matchmaker. I know it seems a bit soon but he's not actually going to do anything yet. He's..oh you'll see. Have fun.

Disclaimer: No sleep + long day at work = well, this.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood from her seat after they broke to their separate corners. She headed over to Dave.

"Hey," she said sitting across from him. "you know Morgan's just being a pain right?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah I know but that's not why you came over here."

Emily smirked. "That obvious?"

Dave laughed. "Only to me since you, Hotch and I spend so much time together."

Emily nodded. "Where is he Dave?"

"He went to go explain things to Jack." Dave said. "He wants Jack to understand as best as the little guy can what's going on."

Emily felt her heart clench for Hotch. That was not going to be an easy conversation.

"Is he going to join us after?" Emily asked.

Dave sighed. "I tried to talk him out of coming but he insisted."

"Cause he knows you and I will make sure his head stays where it's supposed to be until the case is over." Emily said.

"That we will." Dave agreed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave let silence settle between himself and Hotch for a moment before speaking again.

"When do you get Jack next?" Dave asked.

"This weekend." Hotch said. "Why?"

Dave shot a glance over at Emily who had fallen into silence as well and was staring out the window.

"Feel like sharing your weekend?" Dave asked looking back at Hotch.

Hotch gave Emily a quick look before nodding to Dave. "Why don't you come too? I know Jack would love to see his Uncle Dave."

Dave smiled. "Be glad to. Now go let Em know she's going to have company this weekend."

Dave watched Hotch stand and walk over to Emily. Profiling within the team was something they openly didn't agree to but it was known the whole team did it and that exactly what Dave found himself doing as he watched Hotch and Emily talk. Since rejoining the team Dave often found himself watching the two. Watching how they worked together, watching how they act when the three would hang out after work. Dave could see the emotional bound that had formed and continued to build between the two people he now considered to be his best friends. That thought in mind, something started forming in Dave's head.

(E/N: Dave's head is a place I wouldn't want something forming in.) (A/N: Sarah I know what you mean.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled as she opened her apartment door Saturday morning and immediately had a very hyper two and a half year old clinging to her legs. She looked down and saw a smile.

"Hi Emmy." Jack said.

Emily reached down and picked Jack up. "Well hello there Jack. How are you?"

Jack hugged Emily around the neck. "I'm good."

Emily looked at Hotch who was smiling at the two.

"He was very excited to learn we'd be coming to see you." Hotch said.

"That makes two of us." Emily moved aside to let Hotch in. "Do you happen to know when Dave will be gracing us with his presence?"

Jack popped his head up off Emily's shoulder. "Uncle Dave?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah buddy. He said he'd be here around two. He was meeting JJ for lunch first."

Emily cocked a brow. "Just what is going on with those two?" (E/N: *giggles*)

Hotch shrugged. "I have no idea. Dave is being unusually tight lipped about it."

Emily put Jack down and the young boy ran over to the window to look out.

"JJ is too." Emily said. "Garcia and I can't get anything out of her."

Hotch leaned against the kitchen island. "They'll tell us when they're ready." he watched Jack. "How are you doing?"

Emily leaned against the island next to Hotch and watched Jack as well. "I'm ok. This last case just really made me wonder if we're helping at all."

Hotch turned towards Emily. "Think of it this way, every murderer we bring in makes the world that much safer for Jack and other kids like him."

Emily looked at Hotch. "Is that why you do this?"

Hotch nodded. "It is. Well now it is, when I first started I did it because I was good at it but once Jack was born he became the reason I get up every day. The reason I continue to work hard and bring down every serial killer we come across."

Emily looked back at Jack who was laughing at the birds flying by Emily's window.

"I think I can do that." Emily said. "Making the world safer for Jack definitely sounds like a good reason for what we do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A few hours later it was Dave standing in the kitchen with Hotch watching Emily sit on the couch with Jack, reading. It was time for Jack's nap and the small boy had been very vocal about Emily reading to him. Emily had been happy to read to him.

"So," Dave started. "you two doing better?"

Hotch nodded. "We are. Spending time with Jack is helping us both and I gave Emily a new outlook on our jobs."

Dave smiled. "That's good to hear."

The two stopped talking as Emily stood from the couch and covered Jack with a blanket.

"He's out." Emily said joining the two. "I do believe Aaron Hotchner that you passed your ability to fight sleep as long as possible onto your son."

Dave grinned. "I told you he was just like you."

Hotch smirked. "Why do I feel ganged up on all of a sudden?"

"Because the one person who's usually on your side is on the couch asleep." Dave said as Emily giggled.

"Thanks guys." Hotch said though a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Hotch couldn't deny he had become a much more expressive person since he started spending time with Dave and Emily outside work. Normally he only let things show when he was with Jack but there was something about the two in front of him that made it easier.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave laughed as he flipped Jack over his shoulder and set the small boy down on the couch. Jack giggled and Dave sat down beside him.

"So Jack, what do you think of Emily?" Dave asked. He knew it wasn't exactly right to fish info from Jack but Dave could live with it.

Jack brightened at the mention of Emily. "Emmy great. She fun an' pretty."

Dave smiled. "So you like it when your dad brings you to see her?"

Jack nodded. "Uh huh."

"What do you like best?" Dave asked.

Jack thought as seriously as a two and a half year old could. "Daddy smiles more."

Dave had noticed that but he just wanted to double check.

"Your dad smiles more when you guys are with Emily?" he asked.

Jack nodded again. "Yup."

Dave tucked that away for future use. Both turned when they heard laughter coming from the kitchen where Hotch insisted on helping Emily make dinner for the four. Emily was the one laughing because Hotch by the looks of it had splattered dinner all over himself. Dave and Jack smiled.

"Need some help Hotch?" Dave asked as Jack started giggling.

Hotch glared at his friend. "No Emily and I have it." he turned his glare on Emily. "Are you done?"

Emily held up a hand as she calmed herself. "I warned you to turn the mixer up slowly."

Hotch fought the smile he felt coming. "Ha ha, very funny. Now help me clean up so we can finish."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Little Jack to the rescue. And how many of you can picture Hotch just standing there with food splatter all over himself? Yeah me too. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! I feel better, and Hotch covered in food, that's hilarious. I'm eating rice and drinking water, and my stomach is finally settling. Happy now! Happy B-day Peter!(Lacy and Simi's brother) Kisses~Sarah


End file.
